Demon victory
by Septenyet
Summary: Yeah the one and only, Who's the Most Scary. Sebuah perlombaan untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling seram. Ada Light Yagami dan Ryuk... RnR please...


NIGHT PARADE Monkey Loses Bananas

NIGHT PARADE Home Made Kazoku feat. Flow

Eyeshield21 Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Death Note Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

One Piece Eiichiro Oda

Rate: T

Genre : Parody/Horror

Warning: Gaje en OOC banget

**NIGHT PARADE**

Sawage all night long and you don't stop

Atsui kodou ga ima bounce bounce tomaranai

Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku

Disini aku merindukan dirimu

Duet maut Home Made Kazoku dan Gaby—yang katanya almarhum itu, sukses membuka grand final yang diadakan di Gua Leang-leang ini. Para Kunti, Tuyul, Genderuwo, dan lelembut lain berbondong-bondong menghadiri acara akbar tersebut. Tak ketinggalan juga mereka yang dari Jepang. Sebangsa Shinigami, Kitsune, Yuki Onna, Nekomata, Kichisake Onna, Nopperabu, Sadako, dan Kappa juga turut serta meramaikan perhelatan akbar yang ada satu-satunya di dunia.

"Welcome to the funky Night Parade..." sapa duo host beken dari Jakarta dengan gaya seremnya masing-masing. Seorang yang gundul memakai jubah panjang item-item dengan corak awan merah-eh itu Akatsuki ya... bukan deng. Jubahnya item polos. Entah apa maksudnya. Ingin menambah kesan seram atau dia males buat nyablon atau mungkin... dia nggak punya duit buat nyablon. Tapi nggak mungkin! Dia kan artis. Dia mantan pembawa acara dunia lain. Hari Pantja. Kenal semua donk...

Yang satunya lagi, berambut ikal gondrong dengan baju khas batiknya yang njawani itu. Hanya saja wajahnya nggak kalah seram dengan host satunya. Bahkan dia bikin iklan. Iklannya gini, di sebuah kolam renang—yang enggak tahu dimana seorang anak ma ibunya lagi main. Trus tiba-tiba orang aneh itu datang dan nanya nama anak si ibu tersebut. Jawab ibunya,

"Teguh Widodo". Si bapak keriting itu bilang,

"Nama yang bagus. Dia anak yang rajin, baik hati, tidak sombong dan suka menabung. Dia suka menjaga kebersihan. Dia tak bisa melihat sampah didekatnya. Dan hal ini membangkitkan bakat terpendamnya. Dia cocok bekerja sebagai... Pemulung. Sesuai dengan hobinya," bapak itu mengakhiri iklannya dengan berdarah-darah karena habis dipukuli sama ibu-ibu tadi atas pelecehan terhadap anaknya(?).

Dengan sisa semangat, bapak itu pun promosi,

"Ketik Reg spasi..." ah, maaf lupa. Nggak boleh promosi. Author sudah dihujani pandangan mencekam dari para pengunjung. (Hiiiii... merinding—tau sendiri pengunjungnya kayak apa...). Okeh, untuk selamanya kita tinggalin iklan gaje itu. Langsung saja, host yang akan menemani Hari Pantja adalah... Ki Joko Bodo. Semua readers pada cengo' seakan mengatakan,

"Yaelah... bilang gitu aja kok susah banget..."

Kita mulai saja acaranya. Terlihat di bangku peserta, para finalis sudah siap menghajar Author dengan kekesalan yang membara. Lampu sorot di panggung menyinari background megah dengan gambar kobaran si raja merah yang meraja lela, dibuat oleh Raja dangdut dengan bantuan Raja siang tanpa melupakan Ian Kasela dari band Radja. Sebuah grafiti di tengah kobaran api terbaca "WHO'S THE MOST SCARRY".(Oh, pantes yang datang lelembut semua). Sementara itu, traffic light, (eh siapa yang menaruhnya disitu? Pantes aja jalan raya banyak kecelakaan...) menyorot kedua host. Rencananya buat nyorot finalis saat perkenalan entar.

Host pun mengenalkan ketiga finalis kepada pengunjung, tapi tetep dengan gaya host Dunia Lain dan kemisteriusan mereka.

"Kali ini, ketiga finalis kita dari Jepang semua...(terdengar riuh rendah tepuk tangan penonton). Di grand final ini penilaian menitikberatkan pada kelebihan masing-masing finalis. Dan bagi kalian yang mau sukses dalam menjalani karir perhantuan kalian, Uka Uka agency bersedia menyiapkan sang pemenang penghargaan kali ini sebagai guru kalian..." segitu ajah pembukanya.

"Nah, untuk mempersingkat waktu. Langsung saja kita perkenalkan finalis pertama dari sudut merah, Shinigami Ryuuk..." tepuk tangan penonton kembali menggema di seluruh dinding gua. Yang paling rame tentu saja para Shinigami. Entah itu dari Bleach maupun Deathnote mereka datang untuk mendukung shinigami bernama Ryuuk itu. Namun... keramaian itu hanyalah keramaian semu. Yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh otak maupun kabut nurani.

Ketika lampu traffic light merah menyorot orang yang dimaksud, semua pada cengo'. Katanya Shinigami. Kok ini... Ki Joko Bodo pun mulai bekerja(nggak terima gue dia makan gaji buta). Dia mendekati sosok yang muncul di tempat yang seharusnya ada Ryuuknya.

"Maaf Anda siapa?" tanya Ki Joko Bodo dengan gaya khasnya.

"Light Yagami alias Kira. Kenapa?" tanya sosok bernama Light itu menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya begitu. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hari Pantja mulai nimbrung. Ki Joko Bodo cuma mengangguk.

"Oh, dia lagi makan apel di rumahku. Karena sekarang aku yang memiliki Death Notenya jadi aku berhak ikutan dong... lagipula ini sudah kami rencanakan sejak lama," Light menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Hei, jangan main-main... ini bukan tempat mainan anak kecil sepertimu... lagipula, apa hebatnya bocah sepertimu?" urat-urat kemarahan Mas Hari dah pada keluar. Light yang merasa diremehkan pun tak mau diusir begitu saja. Dia coba untuk menantang kedua host,

"Kalian yang jangan main-main. Death Note ini bisa mengirim kalian ke alam baka lebih cepat... ini kealianku. Membunuh tanpa diketahui polisi!" seringai tak henti-hentinya muncul di wajah bejad Light.

"Heh, kau pikir kau Tuhan apa bisa se..." kalimat Mas Hari nggak bisa diterusin karena Light telah menulis nama Hari Pantja 40 detik lalu.

Setelah melihat rekannya collapse, Ki Joko Bodo pun menderita syok. Light hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tatapannya pada orang tua berambut kriwil didepannya dengan pandangan merendahkan,

"Bagaimana, Pak Tua? Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Em.. itu... itu..." wah, baru liat Ki Joko Bodo gugup. Sebelum sempat Light menulis nama Ki Joko Bodo, seseorang menyeruak diantara mereka. Seorang botak dengan jubah item polosnya. Mirip seseorang diawal cerita. Yaps! Dia Mas Hari. Terus, kenapa dia bisa bangkit? Penasaran? Lanjut aja baca ceritanya.

"Wah... maaf. Tadi itu efek samping dari obat penumbuh rambutku..." Mas Hari mengucapkannya sambil nyengir. Penonton sweatdropped semua.

"Mas Hari, kalo udah takdirnya botak ya botak aja... nggak usah aneh-aneh deh... Lagipula wajah Mas Hari mirip ma adek aku si acil, tuyul milenium, yang imut-imut itu..." batin seorang kunti yang pernah jadi bintang tamunya sumringah.

GUBRAG! Terdengar background music yang sangat tidak indah itu mengganggu acara kebangkitan kembali pembawa acara setan yang dirinya sendiri mirip setan*dirajang Mas Hari*. Setelah mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi, dia memandang Light. Giliran Mas Hari yang wajahnya penuh seringai,

"Kau lupa satu hal penting Light. Kau butuh nama asli orang yang kau bunuh kan? Hari Pantja bukanlah nama asliku. Hehehehehehe..." Mas Hari ketawa gaje. Bikin sweatdropped penonton bahkan author.

Light frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya dia lupa hal sepenting itu. Bukankah suatu hal yang umum artis punya nama beken...? Dan dia lupa akan itu. Ini pPertama kalinya dia dipermalukan di alam lelembut internasional. Ugh, dia pun nangis pundung di pojokkan. Hahahahahahahahahaha. Aneh juga, ya...

"Oke sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahui siapa finalis kedua kita..." Mas Hari melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan si gondrong yang lagi syok mematung dari tadi. Lampu traffic light merah pun meredup dan menyalalah warna kuning. Tempatnya tepat di samping si Ryuuk yang digantikan Light tadi. Terlihat sosoknya yang serba lancip dengan gelembung di depan mulut.

"Di sudut kuning, finalis kita adalah... quarter back dari neraka... Hiruma Youichi..." semua penonton pun pada tepuk tangan. Takut-takut kalo dia...

Terdengar kikikan khas dari kapten Deimon itu,

"Ke ke ke..." seringainya makin lebar dan dia teriak menyerukan kata-kata favoritnya "Ya—ha—!". DOR... DOR... DOR... suara tembakan yang berasal dari senapan si quarter back ini tambah meramaikan suasana. Hal ini menyebabkan Gua Leyang-leyang bergemuruh dan bergetar.

-END CHAP.1-

Author's Note Time!

Huahahahaha! Saya menyiksa diri lagi dengan bikin fic berchapter. Padahal NejiSasue saya pun belum selesai.

Gaje abis! Aneh! Authornya setrez! Garing! Kagak lucu! Yah, pokoknya semua cacian saya terima dah... apalagi kalau ada yang kritik. Ugh, senengnya. Karena kritik memang saya butuhkan untuk jadi lebih baik.

Review dari para readers dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
